


let me feel your heartbeat grow faster, faster

by peachydeacon



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, F/M, Mirror Sex, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sub Brian May, a soft needy lil angel who just wants his ass fucked yknow, kinda sorta i mean brian is getting butt fucked so, needy brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: brian wants to try something new... really new.





	let me feel your heartbeat grow faster, faster

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for more of my writing: @get-on-your-bikes-and-ride
> 
> this is marked as f/m for anatomy purposes but do not let that stop you from reading this!! :)

Brian is twisting his hands nervously, something not unusual for him when he’s about to ask for something sexual. He always gets worked up about asking for things, even though you’ve pretty much never said no to him. He’s just shy, is all.

“Do you need something, bub?” Your voice is soft, knowing how much he hates loud voices when the two of you are alone. He deals with everyone yelling all around him all the time. When it’s just the two of you, everything is quiet and calm.

“‘ve been thinkin’ about somethin’,” he mumbles, his voice barely audible even amongst the quiet of the house.

“Yeah?” you prompt. “Thinking about what?”

“Want you to like…” A deep blush is on his cheeks. “You know that thing where you… You…” He can’t even finish his sentence, he’s so embarrassed.

“Are you gonna say it or not, baby boy?”

“I want you to fuck me,” he mutters, so quickly you almost don’t make out the words, but you do.

You raise your eyebrows. “Oh? Explain.”

The blush is spreading down his neck and towards his ears, and you don’t think you’ve ever seen him more embarrassed. “You know pegging?”

A smirk grows on your face. “Yeah, ‘course. You wanna do that?”

He timidly nods. “If you want to.”

You put your hand under his chin and force him to meet your eyes. You look into his eyes and smile at him. “Let’s do it.”

~~

It’s late, probably around 12:30 in the morning. Brian just got out of the shower, which you didn’t take with him, which he’s still pouting about. His long hair is still wet on his shoulders, and he isn’t wearing anything except for a pair of loose boxers that barely cling to his hips without falling down. He looks angelic, standing there in the dim light of your room. You’re looking at him from where you’re sitting in the edge of your shared bed. He notices you staring and smiles.

“You look pretty,” you tell him. He scoffs.

“Yeah, sure.” He rolls his eyes.

“I mean it, you do!” You stand up from the bed, walking towards him. You grab his hand and pull him to sit with you on the bed. You sit on his lap.

“Can I kiss you?” You keep your voice quiet. He nods slowly, already looking dazed.

You lean in slowly and kiss him. His lips are soft and sweet. You bite his lip a little, causing him to whine into your mouth. You kiss him with more pressure, feeling him squirm under you. You push your hips against him, and he’s getting hard already.

You pull away. “Let me show you something.”

His cheeks are flushed red and he nods, more frantic this time. You clamber over the bed to the bedside table on your side. You open the drawer and reach into the very back of it, grabbing the lube, harness, and strap on you bought. You pull it out and show Brian. A smile grows on his face.

“Really?” he asks, his tone giggly but his eyes dark with arousal.

You nod. “We have to do a lot of prep, okay?”

He whines, but you know he can’t take it with no prep.

“Can you take your boxers off and lay down for me?”

He quickly strips off his underwear and lays flat on his back. His cock is hard and already leaking against his stomach.

“You’re so hard already, Bri, I haven’t even touched you yet. He whines. You spread lube on two of your fingers and tap his thigh with your clean hand. He spreads his legs automatically. You circle your finger around his hole and he breathes shakily.

“Can I push it in?” you ask and he nods.

“Yes…” His voice sounds strangled and fucked out already.

You gently push your first finger into his hole. He squirms against it, body tensing.

“Does it hurt?” you ask gently. He shakes his head and his breath wavers.

“Nah, just… weird,” he mumbles. “‘s different.”

You smile softly. “Yeah, I know.” You bend your finger upwards and he lets a shuddery sigh slip from his lips.

You press your second finger against his rim before pulling your first finger out, then reinserting them both. Brian lets out a choked moan.

“Fuck, okay, yeah, that’s… something…” His voice is tight and high-pitched.

“Do you want me to stop?” you ask quickly, but you’re met with Brian frantically shaking his head.

“God, no, leave them in. Do that thing with them again, the…” he trails off, using his own fingers to demonstrate the hooking motion you had done. You do as he requests and are immediately greeted with a tight-sounding,

“Jesus C _hrist_ ,” and a loud, shuddering moan. His cock is leaking onto his stomach, flushed a pretty pink that matches his face nicely. You rock your fingers into him, causing him to let out a series of high-pitched incoherent whines.

“D’you wanna do another finger or do you want it kinda too tight?” you ask him, stilling your fingers.

“Fuck me,” he whimpers, looking at you with desperate puppy dog eyes. “Please.”

You quickly get into the harness with no issue as you’ve been practicing all week for this.

“Stand up,” you instruct. He looks confused, but you give him a look that says, “do as I say, or else”. He stands up. “Go stand in front of the mirror. I wanna see how pretty you look when you beg for my cock.”

“ _Fuck_.” His voice is high but gravelly, and he sounds so needy. He braces himself on either side of your thin full-length mirror propped against the wall. He takes a look at himself, heaving out a sigh.

He does already look incredibly fucked out and pretty, his cock red and leaking, his chest flushed a soft pink, a thin layer of sweat on his chest, his hair messy. You admire the back of him as you cover the toy in lube and slowly spread it around, as if you were giving a real handjob.

You step up behind him. “Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

He’s panting as he nods. “Please.”

You spread his ass cheeks and carefully line up the dildo with his hole before pushing inside him.

It’s quiet as you wait for him to adjust, just his shaky breathing.

“D’you like it?” Your dominant role drops as quickly as it had appeared, it always does when you check up.

“ _God_ , yeah, so _full_ ,” he answers, the last word breaking into a moan. He sounds close already. “Move, _please_ ,” he begs.

You begin to thrust your hips slowly, causing a string of moans and curse words to tumblr from his pretty pink lips. You grin in satisfaction.

“Look at yourself, angel boy. Watch yourself take my cock so well.”

Brian obeys, shifting his eyes back to the mirror to get a good look at himself. His chest is heaving, his face a dusty blush, his ears brilliantly red, his cock leaking nonstop against his stomach. He can’t help but let out a moan as he looks at himself.

You begin to snap your hips at a more rapid pace, earning an abrupt cry from Brian. “Right there right there right there oh my God do it again do it again pleasepleaseplease…”

You snap your hips forward at the same angle, and a strangled cry comes from his lips. “‘M gonna cum,” he whimpers between heavy breaths.

“Watch yourself. Look at yourself while you cum, angel.” You snap your hips forward as you talk, emphasizing the last word with a yank of his hips back as you fuck into him.

Brian’s mouth hangs open as he cums, all over his stomach and the mirror. You watch in surprise, convinced he was going to need at least a hand on his dick, but he didn’t.

There’s quiet in the room again, only the sound of Bri’s heavy breathing. You pull the toy out after a moment and guide him to the bed. You quickly remove the harness, abandoning it on the dresser. This is more important right now.

“You did so good baby boy, cumming untouched for me, you asked so nice, you behaved so well…” You continue to mumble little words of praise and encouragement, his chest still heaving and his eyes still closed softly.

After a few minutes of you playing with his hair and complimenting him, his eyes flutter open and a grin makes its way onto his face. “I’m glad we… Tried this out. We should definitely do it again soon.” He seems shy about it still despite the fact that it already happened.

“Anytime, lover boy, just let me know.”


End file.
